


A Night in the Dungeon

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Persona Kink Meme, Riding Crops, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: A prince and a rebel have an encounter after a coup.ORTwo former thieves like to play games.





	A Night in the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=618721
> 
> “Akeshu Prison Roleplay: Me want medieval prison roleplay with Akechi as the spoiled young prince who got thrown in dungeon during a coup and Akira playing the part of lecherous guard who came to play with the fresh meat. Akechi was especially enthusiastic in their preparations with (padded) wall-mounted shackles, custom blackout curtains and air conditioning at lowest setting.
> 
> +If Akira fucks him hanging from shackles against the cold not-really-stone wall without prepping him, at least during the scenario itself.”

_“You’re sure you’re okay with this?”_

_“I literally helped you attach the shackles to the wall. I’m the one who cut the heat off before we left the house this morning. You’re asking me that now?”_

_“All right, all right, fine. Don’t look at me like that. Go get dressed and take the toy out. I’ve got a few things to prep, then I’ll lock you in and go change. Remember the safeword?”_

_“...Morgana.”_

_“...that makes me laugh every time because he would be so offended. But it definitely works. Go on, I’ll be ready in a second.”_

_“All right.”_

***

The dungeon was cold and bleak, the only light coming from the torches outside of the bars of his cell. Crown Prince Goro, ruler of the kingdom, tugged fruitlessly at the shackles clamped around his wrists, but was unable to budge the cold steel. He was trapped, back to the wall, waiting to see what they would decide to do with him.

A band of rebels had staged a coup, infiltrating the castle over a series of months, and finally had made their move, taking out those not part of the rebellion with the support of the public and throwing the castle’s prince into the dungeon. Goro wondered how he’d been so blind, not noticing that his own servants, hell, his own guards and soldiers, were rebels waiting to bring down everything he’d built. It was a failure he never would have imagined, months ago.

The door to the cell opened, letting in a flood of light around the silhouette of a figure, before closing again as the man swaggered forward.

“Comfortable, your Highness?” he asked mockingly, and Goro snarled at him.

“And here I would have thought that one of the ringleaders of the rebellion would have better things to do than continue pretending to be a lowly prison guard,” he spat. “I trusted you, Kurusu. What is the meaning of this betrayal?”

“Betrayal?” Akira crooned, leaning close. “You betrayed your people first, prince, with your spoiled ways and your apathy towards the citizens of this kingdom. We’ve found a distant relation to take the throne, with proper advisors, and we will make this country better.” He traced a finger over the sliver of skin between the prince’s sleeve and the shackle, watching him turn his head away with an amused laugh. “As for still playing guard… I did enjoy my job, and now I have a much more entertaining prisoner.”

Goro brought a knee up and tried to kick him, but Akira dodged nimbly and then stepped close, right into Goro’s personal space. The prince still refused to look at him, but let out a startled sound when Akira began undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt, baring his chest to the cold air of the dungeon. Goosebumps spread across his skin almost instantly, and Akira’s palms felt almost unbearably warm in comparison, sliding over his chest just beneath his collarbones.

“What...are you doing?” he said weakly.

Akira smirked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me,” he said. “Whenever you came down to inspect the prisoners. Whenever I was on guard duty in the upper hall. You could have ordered me, you know. I would have had to obey. I’m honestly surprised you _didn’t_ , considering how you tossed orders around normally. But I think it’s more fun like this.” He took advantage of Goro looking away to lean in and nip at his jaw.

Goro, rather than fighting against the shackles and risking accidentally pressing up against the man currently all-but pinning him to the wall, tried to shrink away. “Don’t _touch_ me, you filthy lowlife. I am the _prince_ of this kingdom; your little rebellion won’t last long, and I will resume my rightful place on the throne soon enough.”

“Oh, your Highness,” Akira whispered, and from his belt he pulled a sharp, curved knife. “You should really get used to not being in charge anymore.”

***

_Maroon eyes widened in shock, and he waited, since this was something spur-of-the-moment he’d thought of after pondering the fact that certain clothes weren’t really removable with both hands locked down. But the safeword wasn’t forthcoming, and he smiled wickedly._

***

The prince trembled as the knife sliced through his sleeves from shoulder to wrist, letting his jacket and shirt fall in tatters to the floor. He was fairly certain he knew where this was going, and was helpless to do anything to stop it. Not that he would object with a blade so close, when he was so vulnerable. But Akira tucked the knife away again, trailing delicate fingers over his shoulders.

“There,” he said. “I can’t imagine there weren’t scores of princesses seeking your hand, when you look like this. But perhaps your tastes run elsewhere?” Without a hint of warning, he dropped his hand, cupping between Goro’s legs roughly. “Ah, look. So defiant, but you’re already getting hard. How shameful.”

“Stop,” Goro said, trying for as firm a tone as he could muster. But he choked on a moan when Akira squeezed, flushing with embarrassment. “Please, don’t…!”

Akira shook his head. “You’ve taken and taken from your people for so long without regard for what they think. _I think_ it’s time you learned what that feels like.” He leaned close, lips brushing Goro’s ear. “And I’m rather selfish. I’ve wanted this for quite a while now.”

“Disgusting pervert,” Goro hissed, and Akira practically beamed, reaching for the button of his pants.

“Sure, if you like. Pervert, filth, rebel, I’m sure I’ll go down in a blaze of sin one day.” He undid the pants and pushed the clothes down to pool around Goro’s ankles, leaving him bare, trapped by the shackles and the fabric now constricting his feet. Akira pressed a kiss to the soft place just under his ear, fingers wrapping around his cock and forcing a shaky noise from him. “Go down with me,” he murmured, and Goro whimpered, unable to stop himself from rocking slightly into the touch.

Akira gave him a few strokes, then picked up a crop from somewhere Goro couldn’t make out in the darkness. He tapped the leather tip against his hand, eyes raking up and down Goro’s skin before he landed a sharp swat on his inner thigh. “It’s a shame they bound you up like that,” he commented lightly. “I’d turn you around so I could get at that _very_ nice ass of yours, but I don’t trust you not to try something with a hand free.” Another swat, a little closer to his cock, and Goro whined, his legs wobbling with the sensations. If not for the shackles, he’d be sliding down the wall.

He took his time, decorating Goro’s skin with constellations of red marks, drinking in the cries and whimpers as he found sensitive spots. When he was satisfied with his work, he stepped away to take off his own shirt and undo his pants, freeing his straining cock. Goro’s eyes were drawn to the key hanging from a chain around his neck, but unfortunately, there was no slack in the shackles the way there would have been with chains, and it made freeing his hands impossible. His thoughts derailed, though, when Akira hooked his arms beneath his thighs, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall. He could feel Akira’s erection against the cleft of his ass, and flinched. “No, wait, put me down!” Frantically, he kicked his feet, only succeeding in dislodging his shoes and the clothes around his ankles, leaving him truly naked as they dropped to the floor.

“Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?” Akira said tauntingly, giving in to his urge to lean in and mouth at Goro’s neck. He rocked his hips slowly for a moment, grinding them together teasingly, then reached down and positioned himself. “I can do whatever I want with you. The handsome prince of the entire kingdom, here at my mercy. What good luck I have.”

Goro wailed as the thick shaft pushed into him, stretching him just to the point of discomfort. His legs coiled around Akira’s torso, keeping him close, and one of Akira’s hands slipped into his hair, just carding through it softly. They held the break in character long enough for Goro to catch his breath, but when he did Akira offered an experimental thrust, earning another moan.

“Look at you,” Akira murmured reverently, slowly finding a rhythm. “Debauched and begging for it in the arms of someone that betrayed you. Imagine what the public would say if they could see their prince now.”

Goro moaned, tugging at his shackles, head thrown back against the wall as Akira gradually began to fuck him harder. “Akira… A-Akira…!” He was cold, his back pressed to the unforgivably chilly wall, but Akira was warm, thrusting into him mercilessly. “Please, please…”

Akira raised an eyebrow. “You really are begging. Incredible. But what are you begging _for_ , your Highness?” He slowed his thrusts to almost tauntingly slow, watching with satisfaction as Goro squirmed.

“No, don’t… don’t stop…” he pleaded. “Touch me…”

“Hmm… No, I think I can make you come without putting a hand on your cock at all.” He continued his slow thrusts, fingertips digging into Goro’s hips where he was holding him up, until the prince shuddered harshly, a tortured, pleasured sound escaping him. Akira grinned. “Ah… There we go.” He aimed right for that spot, resuming his harsh pace, and Goro couldn’t stop the noises he was making. Crying, shouting, _yes more please harder there Akira Akira **Akira** \--!!_

He came with a yell, cum spurting messily over their stomachs, and Akira held him closer, slurring out his name and not even bothering to try to keep character as he gave a last few thrusts and spilled as well. When he pulled out and got Goro’s feet back on the floor, Goro sagged in the shackles, completely spent and shivering with cold, and Akira scooped up the remains of his jacket. “Shh, shh, hang on just a second…” He cleaned their stomachs and between Goro’s legs, then pulled the chain with the key over his head, unlocking the padded shackles and letting Goro slump into his arms. “That’s right, come here.” He walked him over to the bed, tucking him in and smiling at the surprised noise he made.

“Warm…”

“Yeah. I cut the electric blanket on before we started,” Akira admitted, pointing him towards a cup of juice on the nightstand and going over to take down the blankets they’d used as makeshift blackout curtains. He ducked out of the room for just a moment to restart the heaters, then came back, kicked his pants the rest of the way off, and slid into bed beside Goro, wrapping an arm around him as he sipped his drink. “Okay?”

Goro nodded, setting the cup back on the nightstand and curling into him. “You caught me off-guard with the knife.”

Akira nuzzled into his hair. “Had to do at least one thing to surprise you, since we talked everything else over so thoroughly.”

“You ruined my jacket, though.”

“What, the 500 yen one that we bought at the secondhand store? I’ll get you a nicer one. Futaba thinks she knows a cosplay tailor who can work from Yusuke’s sketches.” He ran his hand up and down Goro’s back, feeling the chill fading from his skin gradually, and smiled. “I miss my coat.”

“You did look awfully good in that coat,” Goro murmured, sliding a hand up his chest and leaning up for a kiss. It was soft, gentle, and then he laid back down with his head tucked into the crook of Akira’s neck. “That was fun. We’ll have to try some other scenarios sometime.”

Akira laughed. “Yeah, we can do that. Maybe next time you can play detective, and I’ll be the dashingly handsome thief you’re trying to get a confession out of… Ow, hey!”

Goro bit him, grinning. “You have no shame at all, do you?”

“Nope.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t like you half as much if you did.” Goro licked apologetically at the faint bite mark.

“Does that mean you’ll think abou--”

“Shut up, Akira.”

“Yes, your Highness~”


End file.
